


Incomplete WTF Files

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [37]
Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Parahumans Series - Wildbow, Stardew Valley (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Selfcest, Stardew, Weird quirks, incomplete wtf, mpreg kinda?, not for all ages, okay... might be if you ask, probably never be worked on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: a series of WTF stories that never made it to the post as its own story list or just plain weird even for meIf you wish to adopt please message and make sure to link me the story once you post something





	1. Be my ice Queen

**Author's Note:**

> meh... this one just.. fizzled out
> 
> don’t own anything but the fanfic and anything original. The Danny Phantom verse and characters belong to there creator

The ghost while male was beautiful, this Pariah Dark knew as soon as he saw him. Looking very human, hair as white as snow and luminous green glowing eyes. The clothing he’d arrived had been tossed more rags then clothing, and now wore silk clothing that showed off his slim form.

 

Pariah did not know this ghosts name, and neither did the ghost as whatever had befalling him had stolen his past from him. They called him ‘Phantom’ as the one memory he had was a voice calling him Phantom a title not a name he knew.

 

Since then years had passed and Phantom had finally matured, his Hair now reaching his waist in a tight braid, and his energy showing that he was a blessed carrier.

 

It had not been easy, the amnesic ghost was nervous and had to relearn there enormous powers but Pariah Dark had slowly courted and won there heart.

 

His queen of ice, who was a gentle ghost who would fight and win when he battled.

 

Tonight though, Pariah Dark claimed him as his wife/husband. Merging there forms together sending jolts of energy through there bodies to the climax. They did more then merge bodies and share energy, he placed his seed into the womb all carriers had.

 

Within days it was confirmed Phantom was with child.

 

Pariah Dark was very happy when his beloved became a sex kitten.

 

Soon Phantoms waist began to slowly began to expand, an inner glow deep inside the womb where the child’s soul and body grew.

 

OoOoO

 

Phantom smiled to himself as he relaxed in the spa, he was only halfway through his pregnancy and already he was always tired. He placed a hand on his extended middle, feeling the child shift.

 

He was so curious of how this little one would come out, a child that would one day be ruler of the ghost zone. oh.. and definitely not an only child, not with the way he and Dark went at it.

 

“You look glorious, becoming more and more beautiful as our child grows,” Pariah Dark purred joining him in the spa, the far larger male leering at his mate.

 

“Want to see a trick,” Phantom purred back, and shifted his body, Pariah could only drool as his body grew breasts and some fondling showed he had a new opening behind his balls.

 

“Ohh... I do like this trick,” Pariah said, and showed his mate how he enjoyed it by filling the new entry to the Limit with his seed.

 

OoOoO

 

The next day it was discovered that Phantom was missing, Pariah Dark raged and a long search began for his Queen and unborn child.

 

This was what twisted him, no longer a just king. If he could not be happy no one could. His faithful knight and friend to the queen, became the Fright knight.

 

A horrible legend was born.

 

OoOoO

 

For a moment the Fright night had to stare At the one called Danny Phantom, then attacked.

 

The halfa too young to be the queen and too old to be the missing child.

 

OoOoO

 

Pariah Dark hated the halfa at first sight, he looked like a younger version of his queen and drove him insane.

 

‘My Ice queen, where are you...’ he thought, thinking of his beloved ice using beloved who was probably long destroyed.

 

As he was once again sealed away, he wondered if reincarnation was real.

 

OoOoO

 

Danny Fenton woke with a gasp, his eyes wide as he felt both ghost and human sides merge together again.

 

The hospital room was quiet as it was late at night, the only sounds was nurses moving and machinery.

 

His human self had been in a coma for the last four months he realized after reading his charts, after all his soul had been with his ghost half when one of dads machines exploded. Memories had been with his human self, leaving the active self to be amnesia.. in the very far past.

 

He didn’t know what to think about his ghostly life there, his marriage.. Pariah Dark.


	2. World of me’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry does himself and himself... um.. lets continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why Harry why do thsi to me T_T

World of me’s

By Firehedgehog

 

When Harry became Master of Death, he hadn’t realized he’d be stuck endlessly reincarnating as himself across the endless multiverse. Some of the times lines were amusing. Some horrorish, and some that sent him fleeing, he’d enjoyed the timelines where he was born in what could only be called a crossover.

 

But this was the first time he’d reincarnated multiple times into the same timeline all at once, one soul between multiple bodies.. and only one was his own.

 

He woke as he plowed into Tonk’s body, and also woke and Remus plowed into his body. He was in control of both bodies, but he was also Tonks and Remus.

 

He paused before continuing, just because they were both one being didn’t mean he was going to stop.

 

OoOoO

 

He woke as Snape sucking cock, and woke as Sirius who Snape was sucking.

 

Harry really wondered if this was canon.

 

OoOoO

 

Harry woke as himself and multiple others, he blinked as he centred himself in his true body.

 

“This is new,” he said, and wondered why he was the only one not having sex.. even if his body was only fourteen.

 

Screw this, he was going to have sex instead of just having it through his other selves.

 

Wait, Sirius and Snape were in the castle.

 

OoOoO

 

“This is awesome, I’m double fucking with myself to myself,” Sirius purred, as he and Snape thrust into Harry’s tight ass. Which three hours ago had been a virgin ass.

 

“I’m just glad I’m not Dumbledore too, this is confusing enough,” Snape said as there main self moaned under them, the fourteens years old body was covered with cum and he was beginning to show a cum belly.

 

“Not even thinking on it,” Sirius shuddered, he was too many people as it was.

 

“Wonder how long we can get our main self to last,” Remus smirked walking in, Tonks beside him smirk morphed into a male form.

 

“I want to see how big we can get our self,” Tonks crowed, they bent to the task.

 

OoOoO

 

“Well now, good thing its a weekend and the tournament hasn’t started yet,” Harry said, as he bathed in Snape’s private bathroom. His stomach was blown out with cum, looking almost seven months pregnant, it was sad that muggles couldn’t experience cum bellies.

 

“Well, its going to get increasingly awkward in several months, in our haste none of us remembered anti fertility spells,” Remus said dryly.

 

“Well... I can sense a me in my belly, never gave birth to myself before. And Tonks is pregnant with Teddy version of me,” Harry sighed, he would have rather not have felt his own conception.

 

“Wonder who’s the daddy of you,” Sirius leered, placing his large hands on Harry’s belly.

 

“Of course we know, myself,” Harry laughed.

 

OoOoO

 

Come Monday Harry looked normal enough, with random stops in closets with other student selves of himself.

 

Classes were a bit awkward with only half the class as himself, and himself as horny as hell in multiple bodies.

 

“Detention Potter,” Snape ordered.

 

“Tough break man,” Ron said, a Ron who was thankfully not Harry.

 

“More cleaning,” Harry fake sighed.

 

Yes cleaning, as Snape fucked his body like crazy.

 

OoOoO

 

“Tomorrow is when they draw the contestants,” Remus said, Harry didn’t reply as Sirius cock was taking his mouth.

 

“We’ve already stopped Harry’s name from being added, as both Bart’s are us... and its creepy to be them,” Sirius sighed, Harry was hoping that it would be a lot less people if this ever happened again. After all pretty much the whole wizarding world was him.

 

“Well, at least the bun in the oven is coming along well,” Snape said, placing a hand on Harry’s cum splattered belly which was starting to show a swell to it.

 

“There’s two of me in there,” Harry purred as he took a breather, after all it was twin hims and he would be showing very fast at his tiny size.

 

“Teddy you will be growing up with multiple himself, would have been nice to have a normal version of him even if years early,” Tonks pouted the swell of her stomach barely there as she was male at the moment and only carrying one.

 

OoOoO

 

It was the usual champions minus himself... kinda, as both Cedric and Viktor were himself.

 

It was kinda fun, as both those selves hadn’t woken up til earlier that day. Less and less people were there normal selves. Most were himself. And he wondered if he’d end up as everyone, an if he’d have selves in the normal world also.

 

OoOoO

 

Cedric his a smirk as Cho found Viktor and himself in the closet going at it like rabbits, he’s disliked her since after his third timeline and he hoped he wouldn’t wake up as her also. At least this time he’d remembered the anti fertility spell, enough of himself locally were pregnant as it was.

 

Also, the challenges would be a mite difficult going out with a baby growing in this body.

 

“Instead, lets get this body with child,” Viktor said, as the original self before awakening had wanted a large family.

 

OoOoO

 

By Christmas everyone knew Harry was four months pregnant with twins, as Harry’s body was to young and small to hide it at all.

 

Everyone reactions were amusing, specially the slowly shrinking crew of not himself’s around the magical world. Viktor brought him to the ball, he enjoyed his other self molesting his pregnant form and feeling the small spark of himself growing inside Viktor. They then found a cornet surrounded by himself’s that hid them from view and had sex.

 

OoOoO

 

Dumbledore pouted when he wasn’t allowed to put Harry in teh lake, after all the potion woudl react badly to pregnant people.

 

Why did his pawn do this to him.

 

OoOoO

 

Harry waddles through the hall’s, his stomach rounding nicely on his tiny form. Due to the fact the babies were litteraly himself, he didn’t suffer as many kicks to the bladder as others. He wondered if the unborn selves were male or female, and what he’d name them.

 

Giving birth was not going to be fun, specially in his true body... even though several other selves had giving birth since he woke in this timeline.

 

Still, he couldn’t wait to give birth as pregnancy was awkward and he wanted to know who his baby selves body parents were as unborn baby selves were bored. It could be any time as the third Task was about to start, and the twins were ready to come.

 

Still his Viktor looked hilarious pregnant,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is where inspiration died and i stopped


	3. This is my Sex power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was running off a bad reaction to alcohol.. i don't drink by the way we all thought it was juice Costco was letting us try

This is my Sex power

Chapter One: Form One

When one talked about triggering and getting a power, this was not what Taylor expected.

In the Mirror instead of herself was a beautiful Japanese girl maybe eighteen, with sapphire shaded eyes, a slim face that models would die form, ebony-amber hair fell silken down to her ankles. Her generous porn bust was covered but a kimono that cloth white with a light blue underclothing, it was beautiful in ways that royalty would be envious of. She was a porn star in the making.

This was her power, the ability to change into beyond beautiful women each with different powers. This was the only one _unlocked_ so far, but her power whispered of others.

The power of this body was teleporting and flying, and another the power wasn’t showing yet.

Still she was going out, she was going to be a hero, and due to her powers she wouldn’t even have to wear a mask.

Her dad wouldn’t be home for hours yet, with that in mind she teleported away.

OoOoO

This was not what she planned.

She’d come across Lung of all things, and approached him when he said go after the children.

She’d come already, as Lung pulled her to his private place and showed he was very gifted down there too.

Holy Fuck!

The unknown power this body had was literally ‘Goddess of the bed’.

Did she trigger into a body changing sex addict.

At the moment she didn’t care, as he showed her the games of the bed.

OoOoO

Lung was smug, while they’d failed to capture the undersiders trash he’d captured a new treasure.

She was pretty much a goddess made flesh, so supple and beautiful.

Her breasts were crushed against his chest, as he claimed her.

Women like this were the type you released, they’d come back and you hoped they’d stay.

It had been a very long time since he’d taken a women of his people.

OoOoO

It was near midnight when sh slipped away, a kiss of another time.

Taylor blushed horribly once she was home and in her true form.

She at fifteen had lost her virginity to a villain, and she wanted to do it again.

 

Chapter Two: Form Two

The only thing that kept Taylor going with her school life as her time transformed, by now her new self was named Hikari or White Goddess due to her Kimono. She’d even stopped crime, but not one of Lungs people.

Almost nightly she went to him, her abilities in that form getting stronger leaving even Lung breathless from her sex abilities... her powers were such a cheat.

She found that she became more energetic when she had sex, and didn’t need sleep after a certain point of it.

The community of course didn’t know what to take of her, she worked as a hero but clearly was with Lung.

They could stuff it, she was having both.

Then another form unlocked.

This form looked around thirty, chin length blond hair blue eyes, boobs that belonged in a porn magazine and the body too. This one wore armour of almost a french style, the abilities were the same but had another skill which the nearest she could tell made people less nervous about sexual encounters.

Damn it, her powers were an evolving sex power.

Grumbling she walked around downtown, if she was going to this old she might as well see what alcohol was all about.

OoOoO

She woke hung over and sore, the familiar feel of after sex.

Great she got drunk and had sex.

Opening her eyes she gulped, ignoring that hours earlier she had been sucking back cum earlier. She was in a hotel room, and the person who picked her up was very familiar.

It should, after all it was her father.

Slowly she slipped out of bed, she was about to grab her clothing when a hand grabbed her.

“Don’t go yet Stella,” Danny smirked, and her resistance crumbled under the urged to be fucked rose.

Wow, now that was a talented tongue.

 

Chapter Three: Its called protection for a reason

“Careful, don’t want to wake my daughter up,” Danny smirked, as his blond goddess giggled under him. Stella had definitely made him feel alive again, making little Danny stand up like it hadn’t since his wife died.

Stella was becoming well known as a rogue hero Bastion, and while he felt guilty on not telling Taylor he was still a man.

“Don’t worry, she’ll sleep through us,” Stella purred as he thrust inside her.

OoOoO

Taylor winced as she got out of bed the next day, last night had gotten very kinky.

She knew that what she did with Lung and her father was wrong, but she craved it and found her powers drove her mad if she didn’t have sex for a time.

She heard Danny leave the house, a skip in his step as he heading to work, thank goodness it was saturday so she had the day to herself.

Today she wanted to see if she could make Stella or Hikari appear in different clothing, because she’d liked to wear clothing that weren’t pretty much her uniform.

She cheered as Hikari’s Kimono changed to short shorts, and a white tank top, white sneakers with light blue socks. Then she paused, as she took in something else changed.

“What the fuck,” she said, her belly always tight with muscle was now clearly a small dome.

Panicked she switched to Stella who was normal and her true form, still normal. Only Hikari had the belly.

It had only been a month since she first had sex, why the fuck did she suddenly look six months pregnant, the baby she wished was imaginary kicked.

This was definitely Lungs kid, what affected one body did not affect the others.

And none of them had used protection.

Fuck... she got sped up pregnancies too.

She couldn’t hide this, she’d have to give birth and no way would she give up her kid.

But, could she allow Taylor to vanish, have a secret home to live while herr other selves were heros and fucked.

Right... she could do this.

OoOoO

Apparently the stress forced another form unlocked, a pretty twenty year old with mid back brown hair in twin tails, brown eyes and a splatter of freckles across her face. She had the usually super porno body but wore clothing that looked cowboy like. The skill unlocked with this form was something like super good luck.

Apparently her power really wanted her out of the house.

“Five bucks, lets see what we can do,” Taylor said grinning, and walked into the blackmarket gambling house.

 

Chapter Four: Speed on pregnancy

Mint as somehow this body had been named, walked out with a staggering amount won.

Definitely enough for a good private property, the things needed for it and Lungs kid... and hopefully not other kids because she was hoping the future would wear a glove.

Super luck had her a place at the edge of town, huge and private that teh bank was selling, easy to get to and from, since she could fly in all her transformed forms and each form unlocked a new weird ability.

OoOoO

Several hours later Mint smirked at the fully stocked mater bedroom, money made one day sale/deliveries easy. There were still a lot of empty rooms, but she’d fix them up later but she made sure the rooms most needed were done.. like the nursery.

Sighing she took her Hikari form, wincing a bit as she looked almost done nine months.

But, pregnancy made her glow and she was so proud and terrified.

Legally she was fifteen years old, and with pregnancy that was speeding up insanely she’d probably go in labour in the next day or so after she talked to lung. She adjust her Kimono to hide the pregnancy, and teleported.

OoOoO

Lung caught his woman’s mouth as she appeared, his manhood hardening in want just from looking at her.

“Apparently there was a side effect from my powers, one i didn’t know till after out last night a few days ago,” she said, looking at him seriously.

“What is it my Goddess,” he asked.

With that she let her robed drop, he stared at the large curved belly that had not been there a few days ago.

“A very fast pregnancy,” He said, gently placed a hand on her belly, the child kicked, his child kicked.

“Would have liked more warning then poof I’m at the end of the pregnancy, have my place ready for the little one,” she said, placing her hand over his own.

“I plan to fill you with child multiple times,” Lung said, pregnancy turning him very on.

“Lets discover this body then while it lasts, I want pregnancy sex before I hit labour,” she smirked, now this he could do.

OoOoO

“Fuck fuck Fuck,” Hikari swore as she did her best to give birth to her child, she’d ended going to the hospital since she was worried how the sped up pregnancy would effect the baby.

“Almost there, the baby is crowning,” the doctor said.

Fifteen minute later, a cry filled the air, Hikari sighed as a pressure in her body died as the baby was out.

“Its a boy,” the nurse said, and once clean passed it to the exhausted mother.

“Akira, Akira Tsuki,” she said naming the tiny red wrinkled baby, so beautiful. Tsuki was the last name she had use Mint with the money in the gambling den to legally set up for her.

Suddenly she gave nother cry, startled the nurse and doctor moved.

“Another baby, hiding from us,” the nurse said.

“Twins,” Hikari said in shock.

Five minutes later Akira’s twin sister was born much easier then her brother, The girl was named Rei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got quite a few chapters in one night.. now if only that would happen for my normal stories


	4. Welcome to Stardew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry ends up in the magical village Stardew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> found this incomplete ficcy in my files, since it won't ever get finished decided to post it for my birthday. yeah Junes 14th

Prologue: A Potter Stardew

After coming to the magical world, Harry had never thought he’d move to a magical only village almost smack dab in the middle of nowhere. The only way there was by magical train, as fluctuating magic in nearby hills stopped portkeys.

But after the war, after Voldemort and all the pressure people were placing on him.. he had to get away.

The ministry trying to force him to work for him, Ginny in wanting to Marry him, Granger and her crusade wanting to use his name to promote it.

That was only the tip of issues.

In the end he went through his families properties, after he dealt with goblins... the fee strangely barely made a dent in his family fortune.

There he’d found a quaint village that was magical but almost mugglelike in the way they lived, his family had a farm that hadn’t been used in a hundred years.

The cabin thankfully was preserved by spells, and a window open for a day got rid of a slightly musky smell. Barns were scrap at this point, and the greenhouse had a good base.. probably wouldn’t be too hard to rebuild.

He was thankful this was a magical village, because it would have taken days to trim back the tress and plants to a realistic distance. Right now it was too early to plant, the area was stilling getting frost in mornings.

Since he’d arrived on the late evening train he hadn’t met anyone but mayor Lewis so far, as he’d needed to get help to find the place. Power would start up tomorrow along with water, even though he did have a well.

Furniture, he still had to unshrink. But he had a lot more then what would fit the one room cabin, but that was what the local builder would be doing once he spoke to them. This type of building would expand inside once built, but look the same outside.

Using his wand he moved the mass of logs to there places to season, seeds and so on to storage, and the trash to the trash. Tomorrow he’d turn the earth and start adding fertilizer to it, and talk to the locals to see what was best to grow right now.

Yawning he climbed into the large king size bed, its fluffy sheets cradling his body sans clothing.

He went to bed nude, the best way.

Sleep claimed him.

 

Chapter One: Elliott got there first

Harry didn’t mean to have a bed partner so early in his time in the village, but he’d been in the farming village for a month and he’d been invited to the bar by the mayor to introduce him to some of his own generation.

He’d definitely had too much alcohol, he had an upset stomach and migraine to prove it.

The smell of sea came to his nose and he slowly cracked open his eyes, he winced at how bright the light seemed. Shifting he caught sight of the person he definitely had sex with, long blond hair, a long nose and there eyelashes were very long.

“I’m at Elliott’s place,” Harry said and slowly pulled himself up, wincing at his sore body. But it was a good core, after all it had been forever since he had sex. Smiling he walked to the small kitchen area still naked and looked around, after last night they definitely needed food.

“Lets see,” Harry said looking around, then smiled when he found the right ingredients.

OoOoO

“Is that crab cakes?” a voice asked, as Harry pulled said food from the heat.

“Yes, I remember you said you loved them. Not exactly breakfast food, but very good either way,” Harry said, he’d pulled on one of Elliot’s spare shirts that hung hugely off his small form.

“Wonderful,” Elliott said happily shuffling to the small table.

They stayed there eating, enjoying the silence and food.

“We... did not use protection,” Elliott finally said when nothing was said even after they finished the food.

“I know... or protection spells,” Harry said, he really hadn’t planned on children yet as he was just building his life and wizards lived very long.

“If a child happens, would you keep it?” Elliott asked nervously.

“Elliott... if it happens of course I’ll keep it, I always wanted a family,” Harry said, placing a hand on his belly and he did wonder how big with child it would get if he was pregnant.

“If a child comes, I will do the correct thing,” Elliott said.

“Elliott, if a child comes. I’m not going to marry you, Marriage is for love. If we fall in love and you ask, then it will happen,” he told the blond.

“Wise words,” Elliott said, then caught Harry in a deep kiss.

“Lets try this again, this time fully conscious,” Harry said with a grin, and this time they did you protection.

 

Chapter Two: And Harvey got there next

“You should have some to me earlier, male pregnancy is very delicate in the first trimester,” Harvey said worriedly, Harry gave him a nervous grin.

Not that he knew he had been pregnant, other then a few days he’d thought was teh flu he hadn’t had any signs of pregnancy.

Then he woke up and his body grew a small baby belly, showing that his tiny form would be showing rather quickly.

“If I had known I was pregnant, I would have come earlier,” harry said, after all he had alot of things to arrange for a baby. Like Talk to Robin to finish the expansion, and find the box containing shrunken baby furniture he’d stored away.

“I want you to come to me if anything comes off, male pregnancy can be chancy,” Harvey said finishing the final scan.

“I’ll order some books in also, probably need to know more information for the final six months,” Harry groaned.

At least he knew the father and conception date, even if Elliott seemed to be more sex buddies then dating buddies. That night they were drunk, the only time spells didn’t protect them.

That’s the Potter Luck folks.

“I’ll prescribe some natal potions and pills, your low a few things,” Harvey said pulling out his pad.

“Harvey,” Harry said, licking his lips.

“Yes Harry?” he said looking up.

“I had no idea you were turned on by male pregnancy,” Harry said, peering at the erection barely held back by the older mans pants.

“Ah, oh dear,” Harvey said embarrassed.

“How about i help you with that,” Harry smirked, and pulled the man into a kiss.

“My bedroom in the back,” Harvey said breathing hard.

“Doctor Doctor, the patient needs help... I want to eat you up,” Harry smirked pulling the man into the room, he was pregnant and Horny and Harvey was cute.

OoOoO


	5. Would rather not have this quirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown to the world, there wasn’t possible to be born quirkless, just a quick that had weird triggers. Like you had to almost drown or in one weird case eat bubblegum... lets avoid bubble boy for sanity sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i got to a point and just stopped... thank you insomnia.... ignore bad spellings  
> Remember if you wish to adopt one please message me first and then link the story <3

Unknown to the world, there wasn’t possible to be born quirkless, just a quick that had weird triggers. Like you had to almost drown or in one weird case eat bubblegum... lets avoid bubble boy for sanity sake.

Now Izuku would be horribly embarrassed if he knew his trigger, a full on wetdream.

Which, he strangely didn’t get till he sixteen.

Not that he knew he activated it, as it came with its own personality and wants.

No one would recognize the quirk activated Izuku, because when his birth quick activated.

Well... he was a she.

A rather pretty girl that took more after there missing father, bright blue eyes and long blond hair that fell to her waist. Her figure was slim and a growing bust that showed promise to get rather big, and her behind would quickly get people saying ‘dat ass’.

Unlike her male self she had a lot less morals, was very outgoing and wanted.. to well scratch her itch. If this quick was ever named, it would have been female MPD at the nicest description. If the female came with a legendary sex drive and sex derived abilities that came from the form.

She didn’t have a name yet and that amused her, as she pulled on stolen female clothing that showed her budding figure in a good light. Tonight was the forth time she’d woken and since Izuku wasn’t taken care of there need, she would have to.

She used one for all to easily escape the dorms, avoiding cameras and things that were meant to stop her. Smirking she fled the grounds and into the city, she had men to find.. now if only her other self wasn’t in denile.

OoOoO

She moaned under her partners, as the two men bent to the task of reaching her secret spot and filling her to the brim with cum. These two were her favourites, villain's sure... but so very talented.

“Your so tight Mikumo,” Righty smirked, after all she was always quick to find her favourites when Izuku’s quick activated.

“I make sure of that, now lets finish up for the night... I work tomorrow,” she purred.

And oh, they finished ad she screamed in delight.

OoOoO

Izuku moaned as he climbed out of bed, he was twenty years old and was not looking forward to his morning shift. He loved being a hero, but he couldn’t wait till his three weeks off.

Three weeks no criminals, where crime wasn’t his problem and he could relax.

Grumbling he pulled himself into the shower, wasn’t his body clean as he’d been too tired to wash before bed.

He was almost done when he paused.

How was he gaining weight in the stomach with all the exercise he got and healthy eating.

Deep in his mind Mikumo swore.

OoOoO

“This... is not good, not good at all,” Mikumo said in a panic, in her hand was a stick with a positive.

She’d gotten themselves pregnant, and that should be impossible as there quick let her make them infertile and unable to get sexual diseases.

She guessed the fact she was showing she was at least a few months along.

Who was the father, and she had no clue how Izuku was going to take it... or hide it.

Wait... she counted backwards, at a one-night stand.. where there person had an ability to turn off quirks.. but hers was multi... so’d he’d only have turned off one for all and some of her abilities.

Right.. eraserhead was a dead man.

OoOoO

Izuku had been about to head to the doctors about his increased body weight issue and the fact his body sex drive was going crazy, when a voice in his head stopped him.

 _Not a voice, well yes i guess... but i’m actually part of you_ the voice female, and friendly voice.

“That just makes me sound insane,” Izuku said.

_Get in front of a mirror, I want to do something so you can see me_

“Mirror, right the bathroom has a big one,” he said.

He had a mini freak out, when eh looked into the mirror and saw not his own face but a female him if he’d taken after his fathers side. She wore the same clothing as him, but the weight gain had him paling as on a female he recognized it as something else.

 _Um Congratulations, we’re.. going to be a mom_ she said.

Izuku fainted.


	6. Rosebuds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily dies in an accident which flips twelve year old Harry female, James now needs a male heir and Harry discovers that female Potters are rare and lustful little things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain died and went to hell, damn you people... this will never be finished unless someone else finishes it

For a ten year old girl Harry was rather pretty, her hair was still short but was now a deep red that looked black and curled, her face was slimmer with lushfull lips. The gender change had fixed her eyes, making them seem to flow. Her breasts were nice handfull’s and showed promise of getting bigger, her new vagina was covered with a light fuzz the same color as her hair.

The puberty train had hit Harry with a bat rather early, and age would only make it better.

Being female was strange, and it came with new strange urges and pains.

Her first period was a pain.

No the problem was, that she burned inside.. burned for an itch she never had before to be itched.

Fingers could only do so much.

She could hear her father putting dinner’s dish’s away, the house elf had died in the same accident that killed her mother and made her female.

It had also made it so she couldn’t be heir, and she knew her father didn’t want a wife thrown at him to breed her a brother.

She licked her lips, last night she’d caught her father coming from the shower.

Her body could only stare at that member.

She wanted it inside her.

To fill her.

Harry smirked, and she’d seen her father stare at her new body rather lustfully when he caught her fresh from a bath yesterday.

There were plenty of laws in the magical world that allowed such relations, specially as it was to save the Potter bloodline.

She already looked into the family journals, female Potters were found to be breeders and rare and rarely went to school as they usually jumped there chosen male very early.

It was strange, a few months ago she then a he would never have done this.

But her body demanded, and she agreed.

Still smirking she left her room naked, enjoying the startled look on her fathers face.

“Hello daddy, I think we both know where this is going,” she purred, seeing the rather large mound his pants grew.

“We shouldn’t,” he protested.

“We should,” she said pulling his pants down, and showed him she could suck.

Twenty minutes later he had her in his bed, crying as she had her many first.

Harry moaned as he thrust deep into her, his member so big it barely fit.

“Harder daddy,” she cried.

It was a sweet sweet relief when he finally released his huge load of cum into her body and womb.

“Stay in, keep it in me,” Harry purred when James began to pull out, the ebony haired man smirked and thrust in again to keep his seed in.

“Does my little girl want to give me a baby,” James smirked, his penis hardening again.

“Fill me, keep me filled,” Harry moaned below him.

James bent to the task.

OoOoO

The smell of sex filled he room, it was late and Harry had fallen asleep exhausted. So exhausted, that James was still deep inside her.

This... excited him, his ‘daughter’ would carry his heir.

He wondered if even now she carried his child.

It had been three hundred years since a female Potter as born, and they were known to be very fertile.

He smiled at her sleeping face.

It still hurt Lily was gone, but he was pretty sure Harry wouldn’t mind being lady Potter.

OoOoO

Two weeks later Harry discovered the joy of extensive unprotected sex, as her breakfast went down the toilet. At least yesterday when they’d done the spell marriage it hadn’t been spoiled for the new lady Potter.

“Daddy... I think i just had one of the signs you told me of,” Harry said, placing a hand on her belly.

“Really love,” James said kissing her lips, he quickly held his wand to her belly and did a spell.

“Oh Harry you spoil me, were going to be parents,” Harry told his wife/daughter.

“Should we tell Sirius?” Harry asked, wanting to share the news.

“Of course! He can stay the night,” James said happily.

He was so pleased he took her in the kitchen.

OoOoO

“That’s amazing James, more baby Potters,” Sirius said happy but also jealous, as his latest relationship had fallen apart.

“Sweetie, should we treat him?” James asked his wife, who smiled at him.

“Sure Daddy,” Harry grinned, and helped her daddy drag the other man to the bedroom.

“Have you ever done it literally doggy style” Sirius asked the minx that was his godchild.

“Never before,” Harry said interested.

Moments later Padfoot stood there in all his doggy glory, his mast leaking precum.

“Remember to be careful Paddy, she already pregnant,” James said, Padfoot woofed and showed his new bitch how a dog knotted.

OoOoO

Harry was six months along and rather big, when she became both male and female. The accident had forced the change, but due to the pregnancy she/he was now permanently stuck between. She was still rather pretty but bow had both vagina and penis.

“A perfect package,” James told them, Harry was relieved as they’d thought James would hate the fact they were not fully female now.

“Daddy,” Harry smiled coyly.

James quickly showed there ‘wife’ that the form was still perfect.

OoOoO

“Daddy, I think we might want to wait a year or two till next baby,” Harry said wincing, he was almost nine months along and carrying twins that was rough on his tiny body.

“We’ll see,” James said, knowing that female Potters rarely lasted three months before they got pregnant again.

Merlin Harry was beautiful pregnant, more beautiful then Lily who had not enjoyed any part of pregnancy. The Potter bloodline was going to grow so large, and maybe a little black or two. His son/daughter/wife was already a better wife and bedroom partner then his last wife.

“Daddy,” harry said, placing a hand on there belly.

“Yes love..” James said not rarely paying attention.

“The baby just made me cover the floor with water,” Harry said.

“Oh.. oh!” James said wide eyed, the babies were coming.

OoOoO

The twin boys were two months old before Harry couldn’t stop and practically jumped his daddy, this time James pounded his tight ass as magical males could get pregnant this way and James wanted to claim even the male part which he couldn’t do while Harry was pregnant last time.

“Daddy, your so big,” Harry moaned, feeling his daddy’s cum filling him.


	7. Really Remus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an abandoned one that didn't even get to one page, but promised much amusement if it ever got further  
> If anyone ever continued this tell me.. lol

“You screwed up Remus,” Tonks said, Remus winces as it was true.

“I followed the instructions exactly,” he protested.

“How can a ritual for marriage do that then!” Tonks yelled.

“I don’t know...” he winced.

“How can you now know! Its not suppose to merge two different people together!” she yelled.

“I... might have changed something..” he admitted.

“WHAT DID YOU DO!” she yelled shaking him.

“I made sure our children had no way to be born with teh curse,” he said.

“No, instead you merged Harry and myself together in a five month pregnant body!” she yelled, and stopped away.

===

Harry didn’t quite know what he felt about this, he and Tonks were stuck in one body which thanks to Tonks he could look like himself.... other then the baby belly.

Andromada.... his mother (still weird to call her that), had already looked them over. There body was stable... and within months there minds would merge. He was scared, in a matter of months the part of himself that was him could cease to exist.

Worse he was horny all the time, and due to the messed up Ritual he was married to Remus of all things.

Damn it...

Remus better be ready to be jumped, as neither Tonks or himself were taking no not even in a male body.


End file.
